The Wildest Dream
by Nibinrodiel
Summary: A real girl finds herself in Middle-Earth...is she dreaming...or??
1. How it all began

Disclaimer:All belongs to Tolkien,except Nibinrodiel.If any of you has a similar plot...sorry....  
  
Author's Note:It's something that i'd like to happen to me,so naturally i'm the female in this story :)).  
Chap.I.  
  
I believe that hope never dies .Not for people like me ,at least.And even thou nobody would believe my story,I know He is there,waiting for me.He is there.and so is my heart,my dreams and hopes.Sometimes I look at my life and the world I live in and I find myself wondering if everything I'd been through was real or just a dream.But the pain that I feel is real and every moment without Him hurts.and there's my sign.the serpent on my shoulder.burnt into my skin for eternity.and this is my story.  
  
I'm just a normal girl,from a small country somewhere in Europe .Where exactly ,it is not important.My name is Crina (that's the lily flower in my language).I'll be turning 21 in a few days.I like to consider myself as a smart girl.I'm not a ravishing beauty,but I'm happy with the term of pretty.I have a normal life,go to school,go out,I have a lot of friends.Nothing special.Except one thing.I'm a dreamer.I love to dream,to fantasize about people and events.How many people today still dream? Most of us forget how to do it.But I do.I have quite a wild imagination and sometimes I would spend hours in places where nobody could reach me.  
  
It all started just a few months ago,but no to me it seems like I've lived years.And I have.but not on this Earth. It was the end of January.Unusually cold for this part of the country.I hate the thought of going out in the frost,but I have to.As I look out of the window,the snow seems to laugh in my face.And the dreadful wind.but I have to go shopping.my fridge is empty and I'm starving.A visit to the closest supermarket would have to do it!I've just finished watching the second part of LOTR for the third time.I love that movie!And that Legolas!He's so.!!Now where could I find someone like him here?Too bad elves don't really exist.But is was his fair face that made me lose my nights(and fail a couple of exams) reading Tolkiens's books.But it was worth it!I was just thinking of all those things on my way back,when an old man stopped me asking asking for some money,A poor beggar.I had no money left.And still,I couldn't just pass by.  
  
-Here,old man! I don't have any money left,but I will gladly give you some apples if you like!  
  
-Thank you!Bless you, my child!And may your wildest dream come true! ,he said smiling. " I want to be loved by Legolas.". I don't know how that thought came into my mind,maybe 'coz of the movie.or maybe because I've been dreaming all my life for a love that was worth dying for! A love that could break the time barriers. besides ,I love fairy tales. The old man winked at me, as if he could read my thought.  
  
-But are you ready to pay the price for your dream?  
  
-Every dream has a it's price. 


	2. The first encounter

I left and paid no attention to this little event anymore. I arrived home in a hurry,'coz I was half frozen. My boyfriend was coming to dinner and I had nothing ready.He is that special someone in my life..or at least he should be.I used to see him as close to perfection as a human could possibly be.before..I still love him,in a way.even now,after all that has happened. Although he always fulfilled my every need,there still remained a little empty space inside me that I just couldn't shake of!Something was missing.His name is Dan..he's tall ,gorgeous.big green eyes.but this isn't about him.He came and slept over that night . In a way,he rushed things into happening.  
  
I had to go to school in the morning and I was already late,so I decided to take a cab.The road was a mess.That's when it first happened.I'm not sure how or why,all I remember is the sound of breakes and then something hit me really hard and all went dark.I'm not sure how long it lasted,but when I came around I found myself.falling!I WAS FALLING! And there was silence all around me,the deepest, scariest silence.Then I hit the bottom!And it hurt!  
  
-Oh,my God! ,I cryed.My poor back! My butt is all jammed! What the hell is going on here?  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and first I could see nothing but light. As I looked around, I saw people sitting all around me in high chairs, staring at me in wonder. I was in a strange room,strange and yet more beautiful than anything I've seen before!And it all felt so.familiar.like I've been here before! An old man came to me and helped me get up.  
  
-Who are you,my child? How did you get here?  
  
-I don't know.where am I?  
  
-You are in Rivendell! In the house of Lord Elrond ,here present!,he said,as he gently pushed me forward to a chair higher than all the rest.And there he was.the Lord Elrond himself.  
  
-I can't believe my eyes!Then you must be Gandalf the White!And this is the Council of the Ring!  
  
-Gandalf the Grey,if you must know! But who are you and how do you know our secrets?  
  
-The Grey,sorry!I'm a little confused.You're not the White.Yet. Gandelf lifted an eyebrow unfaithfully.  
  
-My name is Crina,The Lily flower.Or, Nibinrodiel in elfish, if you like.I'm not from..around here.  
  
I gazed at the people before me.So it was true!They all existed! Elves! Rivendell!That's why it seemed so friendly!I can't believe my eyes!How did I get here?Am I asleep?Am I dead?But if I am at the Council of Elrond,then LEGOLAS MUST BE HERE ,TOO!I looked around me trying to match the faces with the names I knew. The lovely couple must be Aragorn and Arwen!And the little fellow is surely Frodo!He's shorter than I am!And he...  
  
My heart stopped beating for a second!There he was! I knew it was him immediately! It could've been nobody else!That moment,everything around me was gone!He was the only thing left standing in front of me!He was so much more than I ever imagined him to be: tall, blond, long hair and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!As blue as the clear ski of May!Deeper than an ocean and yet,so warm and bright! 


	3. Dream or reality?

-Behold!The most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Let me feast my eyes at the sight of perfection!  
  
I whispered those words without even knowing it,captured by his eyes.He smiled and blushed.My heart melted like a block of ice in the sunSuddenly,a strong voice shook the wall around us.  
  
-It's not your time yet to be here!You have to go back!  
  
The voice brought me back on my feet and I saw a short man standing next to Legolas.Was it Gimli?Or was it Gloin himself?I remembered them both being at the Council.but this one looked so funny,so puppet-like next to Legolas,that I couldn't stop myself from bursting into laughter.A healthy,loud laughter.  
  
-Your laughter is like a storm to my ears!What is there to laugh at? ,,mumbled the dwarf..  
  
As he spoke,I felt like something was pulling be away..The voice..it said I had to go back! A thought crossed my mind: I may not get the chance to see Legolas again!I ran to him,threw my arms around his and I kisses him!His lips were so soft and sweet!And his scent.like nothing I've ever felt before!I got two steps back and looked at him.His eyes were both amazed and angry.  
  
-How dar..,was the last thing I heard before it all went black again.the fall.the silence.was it his voice I heard? I think I saw his lips moving.  
  
-Crina!Crina!Come on ,baby!Wake up!Don't do this to me!Open your eyes! Hm.the voice was so familiar. I opened my eyes.It was Dan.He smiled at me lovingly an d took me in his arms.  
  
-Oh,darling,for a moment there I thought you were going tp die!It's gonna be all right, you'll see !You had a nasty accident,but you're not badly wounded, you just didn't wanna wake up! I can take you home in a few days!  
  
So I was in a hospital.with a nasty head injury..Did I dream the whole thing?Most likely..and still..the taste of Legolas' lips was still fresh in my mind.Nothing seemed true and I felt so confudes.But Dan was holding me and soon he took my mind off things.He was so happy to see me well!I couldn't resist his love,so I left all thoughts aside me.I got out of the hospital in a week.Dan spoiled me the entire month, until he made sure I was ok and not even the tiniest bruise was left on my body.He treated me like I was a precious porcelain! With all his caring, I soon abandoned my thoughts about the other world. I didn't forget,but I decided that it was just a dream and kept it like that. And still,every now and then, I would get up at night feeling the softness of Legolas' lips.and it drove me crazy.There were night when I would dream every detail of my encounter with the elves.the result was always the same..my desire to touch Legolas again,to see him smile,grew more and more in my heart.After all ,I am only human.Humans have feelings,dreams,desires. desires..I am also a woman.a very passionate woman.Slowly, unwarily , I found myself desiring for Legolas..for his body.. I wanted to make love to him! This desire grew so strong that it really became a problem.Dan was with me all day long,. But at night,it was just me and my Legolas, making love.As the days went by, my head filled with fantasies of us together. 


	4. Lost

Spring was in the air. I love spring. You can feel love blooming with every new flower,with every new scent in the air, with every butterfly .One day ,Dan was walking me home from a movie.We were like a couple of doves in love and we noticed nothing and nobody. We were kissing in the shadow of a dark alley ,when two men appeared right in ftront of us.One of them had a big knife in his hand.  
  
-Give us all your money! Now! Quickly! And keep your mouths shut! Or the girlie gets it really bad!!  
  
He grinned nastily.  
  
-Here,take it! ,said Dan,throwing them some money.It fell on the ground.  
  
-That wasn't a very smart thing to do,my friend! ,said one of the two men, looking fiercely at Dan.He suddenly grabbed Dan's arm and twisted it behind,while the other hit him.I tried to scream for help,but one of them pushed me away. I must've hit something really hard.maybe a loose stone in the wall.it all went dark.again.the same thing.where was I going to now?  
  
-Oh,great! A forest! Just what I needed! To be ALONE in the forest! Somebody is mocking me! Ufff.. I'm not sure my heart can take this kind of adventures!.  
  
There were threes all around me.They were so tall they seemed to reach the sky.The forest was deep and bushy. And dark..And cold. I didn't like it .And silent.Won't anything break this silence?.There was not a single bird in all those trees.Then again, these didn't look like regular trees to me.They were black, twisted ,filled with holes and.wounds.Yes, they looked wounded ! Like somebody (or something) had tortured them or forced them to grow against their nature. I almost felt pity for them! But they looked so mean! So threatening! I felt lost, hopeless and tired. I was about to ster feeling sorry for myself,when I noticed a small, narrow path leading away.Was it safe to take?Did it matter?These woods were creepy enough as they were. I didn't intend to spend my night here.Besides, I didn't have any other choice, 'coz I had no idea where I was. I walked down that path for several hours. M y feet were killing me.I was hungry and thinrsty. As hard as I tried, I couldn't hear any sound of water or any sound for that matter. I was scared!Really scared! I don't like to be alone,especially in a place I don't know..  
  
Night fell and I wasn't getting anywhere.Nothing but these hideous trees.Wait! There's a light there!Behind those bushes!At first I wanted to rush in, but then I thought to myself " It can't be good! I'd better sneak up and see where that light comes from. This doesn't smell right and I bet it's not a friendly fire.Who knows what creatures I might find over there! ". So I crept along the path as smooth as I could. Unfortunately, sneaking is not my strongest point, since I tripped over the first bush in the way. Luckily,nothing (or nobody ) seemed to have heard me. I ..hm. tiptoed closer and closer to the light.It seemed to me I was getting to a small opening in the wood. I hid behind a large tree and took a peep in the glade. A cave? Here? And filled with light? Then it must be inhabited! People! I jumped into the opening, and ran to the cave.I was just about to enter , when I saw two lions inside, one on each side of the entry, roaring and getting ready to jump at me!  
  
As I fell to the ground, preparing myself for a premature and unexpecteed death, I realised they were not attacking me!I opened my eyes. They were not moving! Not even one inch! The lions were made of stone!!! But they were roaring! How can it be possible? I regained my strength in a while.Keeping close to the ground, I crawled closer to the statues.They were indeed made of stone, but the light shone on them in a manner that made them look real and very much alive! The roaring stopped when I found the guts to touch one of the statues.Weird.The whole cave looked strange.It was a large room,filled with light ,but there were no torches or fires to light it.the light seemed to to come out of the walls and ceiling. There were no ornaments on the walls,no breakings , not even the tiniest crack. It was smooth .The room was shaped as a perfect sphere, except from the ground, of course.Right in the middle there was a stone table,the only thing that could be found there. On the table I saw a cup. A small, simple, golden cup, filled with crystal clear water. 


	5. Searching for a way

I couldn't resist it! My thirst was overwhelming! I drank all the water, without a moment of thinking. Strangely enough, it was fresh and cold, as if somebody had just put it there. But there was nobody around and the place seemed to have been deserted for a long time. The drink refreshed me for a moment, but then I found myself yearning for sleep. I had no idea whether it was the water, or the long road there that wore me off, but I fell asleep right there, on the cave floor. When I woke up, the day was sunny and the lights in the cave were pale and dim. I got out into the sunlight. As I stepped outside, I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. Like something was burning me. I checked myself and felt fear falling upon me: there was a serpent burnt in my skin, on my left shoulder. The pain only lasted a second, but it was enough for me to remember it. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The cave collapsed behind me in a cloud of dust. Only the lions were left standing. Their shiny stone turned grey at first, then black and finally it began to crack. Before they fell into a thousand pieces, there was a loud cry, like a dying animal. A cry of pain, but still it was frightening and spread chills through my bones. As sudden as it began, it all stopped. I sat down and stood there in terror for a while. Didn't even dare to move. Couldn't stop thinking I had done something out of the ordinary. That water was no ordinary water, but I had no idea of what it could be. I knew I had to get out of there. And soon. The glade seemed cursed and evil all of the sudden. I got up and ran back to the path. Rushing back the same way I came, I remembered all the Indiana Jones movies I had seem at home. I know I wouldn't want to be in his shoes!  
  
..........................  
The forest ended when I least expected it, without any warning. How long had I been running? Minutes, hours, days? I couldn't tell, for I felt nor hunger, thirst or sore feet. All I wanted was to put that damned place as far behind me as I could. So I reached the edge of the forest. For a moment, hope grew in my heart, but it faded quickly as I looked before me. The sight was gloomy. grey. cold. A vast, rocky plane laid before me. Lonely. Desolate. She wore the scars of evil and war. Every here and there, smashed boulders were blocking the ruins of what must have been once a road. I followed it reluctantly. Black pools covered the land. Bottomless pits they seemed and I didn't dare to get too close to them. Far away, a chain of mountains rose to the sky.. so far they almost seemed transparent. Somehow I remembered the description of Mordor. But this couldn't be it. Whoever heard of a forest in Mordor? But what if I really was in Mordor? Then I would have to cross the mountains to get out! Oh!!  
  
The night had fallen when I reached the mountains. The silence.the dreadful silence was driving me crazy! Something strange had happened to me. I could feel it. I ran the whole day, but still no sign of being tired! It was a very unusual thing, since I used to collapse after the first half-hour of running! But it's all for the better! If I'm not tired, I can go on through the mountains. Somewhere on my right side, there were the ruins of something. it looked like a very tall building. maybe a watchtower. The moon went up. It looked pale and diminished. Like it was sick or something. The whole road was filled with ghastly moonlight and looked really creepy. I kept going and going, never daring to stop. My speed seemed to have increased as well as my resistance. This land had a strange effect on me!  
  
It was sometime past midnight when I got close to the other side of the mountains. Then I saw it! And I felt my blood freezing! The white city! The city of Minas Morgul! It just hit me! It had to be it! So beautiful, yet so frightening! The whole place was a ruin, but it still had a majestic aura, revealing its noble origins. I remembered the Black Knights used to dwell here.. and may still. Suddenly, fear came upon me. A fear so great it kept my feet from listening to me! They stopped moving right in front of the town gates. My whole body was shaking. my teeth were chattering and for a moment I lost control of myself! I expected to see a black shape reaching out and grabbing me! Couldn't move an inch! I tried really hard to drive my thoughts away from that awful gate. .. Legolas! The kiss. his lips. Legolas' bright image grew in my mind. I hadn't thought of him at all since I arrived in the forest some days ago. A warm feeling embraced me, bringing me back to my senses. I felt like waking up, but fear was still strong upon me. I turned away from the gate and rushed down the road, faster and faster. further and further away from the menacing city and its pale walls. I didn't dare to look back until I reached a safe distance. The ruins seemed so unreal! The ghost of a city!  
  
The scene soon changed around me as I reached a fork in the road. My memory told me I had to keep the same road if I wanted to find people. humans. maybe even elves! The war of the ring seemed to be over a long time ago. I hoped it would all turn out all right as soon as I would find inhabited areas.  
  
Grass! I haven't seen grass for days! And trees! Green, in blossom! Spring! The scent of fresh leaves filled my senses. It was all so beautiful I just had to sit down and enjoy it for a while. I guess I got tired after all, because I fell asleep even before I touched the ground. I was in lovely Ithilien..  
  
............................................................................ ....  
  
To a all my reviewers :thanks for the support.Even the critics are good.By the way: this story is not ment to be very original.Just something i would like.Nothing more.The original work is still to come. Please keep reviewing! 


	6. Rescued

I am not sure how long had I been asleep, but a heavy boot in my stomach was not my idea of a perfect waking up method! It hurt! I jumped up and looked around me, still half asleep. There were three . creatures in front of me, big, human like, but not human. They were ugly as hell, the ugliest things I had ever seen! I must have looked pretty surprised, but they watched me interested, too. I guess I did look strange to them. I mean my clothes and all. They must have decided I was just an unusual dressed girl, harmless and defenseless (which I was, indeed!), because they grinned nastily, showing me their dirty fangs. One of them stretched his arm and grabbed my wrist. His touch was cold and slimy. And they stank like a garbage disposal! It made me sick! Have I meet some . orcs? Maybe the war was not over yet, as I so foolishly thought. I pulled myself as hard as I could, turned around and ran away.  
  
-Help! Somebody help me! Heeeeeeeeelp!  
  
Thanks to my newfound speed, I managed to keep my distance for a while, but not for long. I had no idea where was I going. They were so close behind me! I could almost feel their smelly breath in my back. Suddenly, I tripped over a stone and fell. The orcs surrounded me. One of them pulled out his blade and pressed it against my chest.  
  
-A nice prey you make, girl! We haven't eaten in a week! You'll make a tasty roast, just enough to satisfy out hunger!  
  
I felt the blade rising to my neck . My breath got heavy and hot . " Isn't nobody here to help me? Am I going to die? Why? "  
  
-Help! Help me! Anybody!  
  
-It's no use shouting, human! There's not a soul around to hear you! Save your voice! Don't !  
  
The last word never came out of his mouth. An arrow had pierced his heart. Before the others could figure out what was happening, another one fell dead. The last threw his blade and tried to escape, but he only got a few feet away before the third arrow overtook him. I was still down, staring at the corpses, when a shadow fell upon me.  
  
-Are you all right?  
  
That voice! I turned in wonder: Legolas! He was here! He saved me!  
  
-Yes. I guess I am. A little shook maybe, but I'm fine.  
  
-You! You are that strange girl from the Council! Nibinrodiel! But how? That was almost fifty years ago? You look exactly the same way!  
  
He gently helped me get back on my feet.  
  
-Oh! So the war is over! The ring is destroyed! Fifty years ago you said?  
  
I looked at him. He was still gorgeous. The sun shone in his golden hair! His eyes were so gentle, so kind! Only at that moment did I realize how strong he was and how he lifted me like a feather. He was much taller than I was; I only reached his shoulders. And his lips! There are no words able to describe them! I felt the burning desire to kiss them again, over and over! He must have read my thoughts, because suddenly he burst.  
  
-You kissed me! How dared you to kiss me!  
  
-I !  
  
That was all I could say before I fell in his arms. I felt dizzy. My head was spinning and all my strength seemed to have faded away. I just couldn't stand on my feet anymore. I saw Legolas leaning worried upon me. I guess all that running and the days without food and water had their price. My body was weak, tired.  
I felt a soft touch on my forehead. A cold handkerchief wiped my left cheek. It felt refreshing. I opened my eyes. He was there, watching over me! His eyes were so warm! When he saw me waking up, he smiled. A smile not even an angel could have given to a mortal! I felt strange like I have never felt before. But it was a pleasant feeling that warmed me up inside and filled my heart with an unexpected joy. His hand was still on my forehead, sending soft shivers through my entire body.  
  
-You are finally up! What happened? You don't seem to be hurt in any way!  
  
-I'm not hurt. I was just really tired. I'm also hungry and incredibly thirsty! Oh! You are not alone! Hello, Gimli!  
  
I had just turned my head and seen the dwarf standing just behind Legolas, mumbling something in his own language.  
  
-Yes, yes . Hmm . Hello to you, too . Stormlaughter!  
  
-Stormlaughter? My name is nothing like that!  
  
-Yes it is! Or did you forget how you deafened me with your horrible laughter at the Council?  
  
-You mean you still hold the grudge on me, after fifty years? I'm really sorry if my laughter seemed inappropriate to you!  
  
-Oh, stop this nonsense you two! She was not laughing at you, Gimli! I'm sure of it! Let her rest a little and help me prepare a nice meal for our starving lady! You'll have plenty of time to argue later! Rest now, Nibinrodiel. I'll get you some fresh water to drink. There is a small spring not far from here.  
  
-You are very kind, but I'd rather go myself, if you say it's that close! I have just realized I'm a mess! Filthy as a pig! I need to wash up a little! Just take me there and I'll manage!  
  
-All right. I can't deny you are dirty.  
  
He led me to a little spring some distance away. The water was cold and refreshing. I drank a lot of it before my thirst diminished. The spring drowned in a small, clear pond, so I decided to take a bath. My hair was greasy and covered with dust, as were my clothes and the rest of me. I had not washed in days! I spent some time swimming around, happy as a kid with a new toy. When I finally managed to get all the dirt off, I felt light as a snowflake. A very big snowflake, of course. I did my best to dust my clothes, promising myself to wash them really soon and headed back to the others.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
To all my reviewers: I know I still make mistakes. I'm trying really hard not to. I'm not going to take this story down, no matter what you say. I believe in finishing what you started. But I will try to improve it. Thanks for taking the time to give me some hints! I really appreciate it! I hate the fact that I can't display dots here. It would make so much more sense! 


	7. Making friends

-Now that is a welcome change! You almost look like a normal person, Stormlaughter!  
  
-Thank you, Gimli! I'm glad to see you are in a better mood! Did you work some magic on him, Legolas?  
  
-No, I'm afraid it's all your doing. He likes to be around pretty ladies. Come! The meal is ready!  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
I guess they had never seen a person eat as fast as I did. It took me a while to realize it, too. They were both looking amazed at me. I choked with the food and blushed to the top of my ears. What an embarrassing moment! I slowed down and tried to chew more, doing my best to hold back how hungry I really was.  
  
-This was the best meal I've had in a long time! Congratulations to the chef!  
  
-'What's a chef?' wondered Gimli.  
  
-That's the cook. But you haven't eaten anything! Aren't you hungry at all?  
  
-Well, we !  
  
-'We ate earlier, while you were asleep, didn't we, Gimli?' said Legolas, interrupting his friend. 'We're not hungry now. I'm glad you enjoyed the food! '  
  
Gimli mumbled something, but then he understood what Legolas meant and he smiled. I understood too. And felt so ashamed! I had eaten everything and left nothing for them. They couldn't even touch it! I felt grateful to Legolas for being so understanding in this matter.  
  
-Now that you have eaten and rested, can you clear some facts foe us? What are you? Where do you come from? And how do you know so much about us?  
  
-I'm not sure how to answer you. It's a little hard to explain. I'm a girl, like any other girl you might meet here. I 'm just not from around . this world! I come from a place called 'Earth' and it's much different from Middle-Earth. Not the scenery, but the way people live and think, the tools and weapons they have. We know some facts about you, like the story of The Ring, but I don't know how we know them. These facts are children fairy- tales for us. You can't even imagine how shocked I was to see that it all exists! I must say, your world is far nicer than mine. You say we met fifty years ago, but for me it's only been a month! I'm not sure how to relate our worlds! I don't even know how or why did I get here. I am not sorry it happened, because I wanted to meet you guys from the first time I heard of you. Better said, I read about you!  
  
-'There are books about us?' asked Gimli. 'I'm in a book?'  
  
-Yes. Books, movies.  
  
-Movies?  
  
-Never mind! I might explain it to you some other day. As I was saying, I came here several days ago and I guess I landed in Mordor. Such an awful place! All dead and deserted! I had to pass by Minas Morgul to get out of there! (I whispered the name, remembering the frightful moments.) I'm happy my mind is still in one piece! But enough about me! What are you two doing here? How did you arrive at precisely the right moment?  
  
-I'll tell you. As you might know, Aragorn has the Palantri now. He saw orcs wandering about this part of Ithilien and asked us to come and look around for a while. That's why we were able to aid you in your time of need.  
  
-I just hope I can do the same for you someday! Silly me! I didn't even thank you! You saved my life! Thank you! I wonder what I should do now. Where should I go? I don't know anybody here. I'm a stranger!  
  
-'You can stay with us if you like! We'll look after you!' said Legolas, surprised at his own words.  
  
-'Oh, thank you!' I jumped up and gave them both a big hug. They were astonished!  
  
-Hmm . You'd better get used to this kind of behavior from me! I'm used to showing people how I feel. Back home this is a natural thing and nobody looks as surprised and uneasy as you two look! I don't bite! . Usually! A hug never killed anybody as far as I know!  
  
We became good friends during the next weeks. We journeyed through Ithilien to and fro. As the days passed, they both became dearer and dearer to me. It was hard no to! I don't think anybody could have resisted them. They made such a funny couple! So different and yet so much alike! Sometimes Gimli would ask me all sorts of questions about how we do this and that back home. I tried to remember all the dwarf stories I had heard when I was a child. At night, by the fire, I would 'perform' one story to them the best way I knew how. They both listened carefully, attentive like children to every word I said. Gimli was so proud to hear stories about his own kin! I told them sad stories, funny stories, I even told them "The 1001 Arabian Nights". I loved to see them laugh, to catch that light of interest in their eyes! They made a great audience! Legolas told me stories of his own, memories of his first years of life. He told me about his home far away in Mirkwood, about plants and trees. Gimli, on the other hand, filled my head with mining stories, how to carve wood, how to smash a boulder or to shape a rock. Quite boring stuff, but since it fascinated him, I tried to seem interested in his words.  
  
They soon got used to my way of being, because I hugged them and kissed them for every little thing they done for me. Gimli carved me a long, thick stick, with pointy ends and showed me how to use it in order to defend myself. Legolas tried to teach me how to use the sword and the bow, but soon gave it up. 'A tree would aim better than you do! Are you blind? Don't point that at me!' He really lost his patience with me. I showed no skills for these things at all. But since I proved real talents in handling the stick, Gimli inserted a sharp blade at one end, turning it into 'a worthy weapon', after his own words.  
  
Sometimes they would sing to me. Their voices were a bless to the soul. Legolas was an excellent singer and even thou he usually sang in his own language, by the tones of his voice I somehow imagined what it was about. One night, I got close to Gimli while he was enjoying his pipe.  
  
-Can I try this?  
  
Gimli looked surprised, but he smiled understandingly and gave me a second pipe he had. We both sat there, enjoying a good tobacco. Gimli was thrilled to have a companion.  
  
-'You smoke?' asked Legolas, turning up his nose at us. 'I would've thought better of you!'  
  
"Great! Just great! " I thought. "Now he'll start seeing all the flaws in me! It's just what I needed!" 


	8. Ambush

My love for Legolas grew stronger every day and his sight was unbearable at some moments. I tried to fight it. ' You are a good friend' he said to me one day. That's all I was to him, probably all I would ever be. I knew that. He was too good for me. I had no chance in winning his heart. Not to mention I could never compare myself to an elf lady. Besides, no elf has ever fallen in love with a human girl before. Only the other way around. I contented myself in being just his friend. It wasn't that bad. Sometimes I thought it was for best like that. I would go home eventually. To my own family. To Dan. I wondered if he was all right. Still, hope that someday he would turn his heart to me never left. It was there the whole time and every night as I went to sleep, I tried to imagine how it would feel to be in his arms, loved and protected. With him being so close , I could sometimes feel his soft breath; desire got a hold on me stronger than before. Often I would fall asleep with the thought of making love to him. It was so hard to hold back my hands from searching his, from touching him .  
  
One morning an awful cry woke me up. We were being attacked by some orcs. How did they take us by surprise, I don't know. There were about twenty of them. Legolas and Gimli placed themselves in front of me, trying to defend me. I was almost afraid to watch the fight . Blood was pouring . Open wounds . Death . Before I knew it, four orcs lay dead on the ground. The others attacked fiercely. A tall, scary looking one, with a large scar led them. But they couldn't get pass my two defenders. I didn't know what to do. "How can I help them?" Suddenly, the big orc pushed ahead some of his troopers against Legolas and Gimli, to prevent them from getting out of the fight. He went round them, looking strangely at me . He got closer and closer ; as he came, I went back step by step, until I found myself pressed against a large tree. I hadn't quite planned that. I was trapped. Maybe the orc didn't see the stick I was holding, or paid no attention to it, thinking I was too scared to use it. He jumped at me. As he did, I stuck the blade through his stomach. He fell with a loud cry. All fighting stopped that very moment. The orcs, left without their leader, scattered in fear. Actually, there were only three of them left standing. Legolas and Gimli hunted them down until none was left alive. I was still near the tree, still in shock. I watched the dead orc. Just couldn't take my eyes of him. I had never killed anything but flies before. It felt awful. Legolas took me in his arms and tried to cheer me up.  
  
-It's all right! Don't worry! You had to do it or he would have killed you! It will go away soon, you'll see! Don't think about it anymore! Let us leave this place!  
  
Somehow his words didn't comfort me at all. Legolas lifted me up and helped me walk away. Then something strange happened. His hand slipped from my shoulder . He whispered something I could not understand . I looked at him. His eyes were surprised and signs of great pain covered his face. Legolas fell on his knees and I saw the big orc behind him, holding a bleeding hand upon a large wound. The other hand was holding a bloody blade. There was a nasty grin on his face and his eyes were red with rage and madness. I only saw him for a second. Gimli's axe cut off his head. Legolas was down, breathing heavily. His eyes had lost their clearness, as if clouds had gathered upon them. The blade had pierced him from one side to the other, under his right shoulder. It was bleeding badly.  
  
-Oh, my God! Gimli, what are we going to do? He's loosing so much blood! Look at him! Gimli, don't let him die!  
  
The dwarf was petrified. Tears ran down his cheeks, into his long beard. We took Legolas and dragged him to a clean spot. We cleaned his wound slowly, carefully . He didn't say anything, just stood there silent. But a great pain was upon him. It was obvious. I had no idea what could I do to help him. He seemed to lose contact with us more by the minute. I sat next to him, holding his hand, feeling useless. Gimli was walking up and down around us. He was in grief, crying. The thought of losing his friend was too much for his brave heart!  
  
-'It's no use! No use!' he said. 'Did you see the way his wound turned black? The wound is poisoned and it's draining the life out of him! There's nothing we can do about it! I wish it were me instead of him! I wish I could die, too!'  
  
I was astonished, like living in a dream. I just didn't want to believe my eyes! How could it be possible? The one I loved was dying and I had to sit there and watch! It wasn't fair! "He can't die! I can't let him die!" That's all I could think of. I burst into tears. I leaned upon Legolas' shoulder and cried. I cried for all the dreams I had made and were never going to be; for all the hopes I had lost . My tars ran down ran down his skin, moistening his bandages. I tried to wipe them away, but something stopped me. I touched his wound. It felt warm to touch, but soon it began to burn my fingers. I had no idea what was happening, but something inside me gave me hope. Maybe a love strong enough could heal him! I spent some time like that, caressing his skin and praying. The time came to change his bandages. Surprise! The wound looked normal, red! His body began to shiver, like a sudden freeze had come upon him. I couldn't quite understand it. Gimli stopped and looked strangely at us.  
  
-What have you done to him? How could his wound get so clean?  
  
-I don't know! I'm not even sure if it's doing him any good at all!  
  
Suddenly, Legolas opened his eyes and fixed us for a second. Then he fell into unconsciousness again. It was plain to us there was a great struggle inside of him. His body and his mind were fighting for life. Gimli took out his elfish cloak and covered Legolas, to keep him warm. It didn't seem to make any difference. He was burning up with fever and he had to fight it all on his own! The fever, the poison, the deadly wound!  
  
We watched him for two days, sleeping in turns. From time to time, his lips would move, but no words could be heard. I would often cool my hand in cold water and caress his face. That seemed to calm him for a while. We waited . And waited . Gimli didn't even dare to hope, but tears didn't run on his cheeks anymore.  
  
The third day came and he looked no different to us. It was an unusually beautiful day. Flowers had blossomed all around us; birds quarrelled in the trees. Everything had a scent of freshness and joy. Even Gimli felt merrier, though he couldn't explain it. I woke up pretty late that day. My little friend had already prepared our first meal for the day. Delicious as usual. Legolas looked calm. He wasn't shaking anymore. I wanted to cool his forehead, but it wasn't that hot. When I touched his face, he opened his eyes! They were clear again! No signs of pain shadowed them! The crisis was over! I felt like seventh heaven! He smiled at me. Gimli couldn't believe his eyes! He was overjoyed started to jump up and down, laughing and singing! Finally, he kneeled next to his friend.  
  
-You did it! You cured him! I don't care how you drove that poison out of him, but you did it! He's alive and may still see the seagulls!  
  
I was too happy to speak. Words seemed useless. I felt happy tears running down my face. It took a while before Legolas could say anything. He just held out hands and smiled.  
  
-'It's good to be back with you! It looks like you're not rid of me yet!' he said, after some time. 'I feel so tired! I want to sleep!'  
  
I watched him sleep for a while. His hand was still in mine. Somehow, it didn't seem impossible to win his love anymore. Hope grew again in my heart. I slowly kissed his forehead, then his eyes . And his lips. He didn't move. He was sleeping peacefully. 


End file.
